Kidnapped by Shrek
by The Shrek
Summary: spooky


Kidnapped by Shrek

Chapter one: Kidnapped

George Lopez was walking in a swamp late at night. When he came to a sign that said "beware of ogres", he was snatched. George later woke up in a strange place, he looked around and saw a silhouette of Shrek. He was petrified in shock, George had heard horrible stories about that massive and green ogre. One about a kid took Shrek's onions and the kid was never seen again.

George didn't know what to do so he waited until Shrek came. When Shrek came it had a bowl of some kind of soup. George asked "what is that" but should not have. Shrek said its "ogre sh*t and that's what you have to eat in my dungeon." But George didn't want to eat it. Shrek soon found out that George made tacos out of the ogre sh*t. Shrek ran up to George and grabbed him. Shrek ran up stairs and out of his hut. He put George in the water of the swamp, Shrek took George out of the water and back inside of his swamp. Shrek said "If you do this again i will shove you up my behind. George tried not to make tacos but he couldn't resist. Once Shrek fell asleep George made tacos and sold them to the rats.

The next day George was snooping around when Shrek was making onion soup, George found a big hole in the dungeon. George looked inside and saw Donkey dead. Shrek was coming down the stairs and George had to act fast. Shrek came down the stairs and gave George onion soup. George asked "why did yo make me onion soup"

Shrek than said "because i wanted to be a little nice"

That surprised George because he thought Shrek was this big, mean ogre (which he is). Shrek went back up the stairs and went out trying to catch onion vultures. George tried to think of a plan to escape but his mind was crowded with him back at home making tacos.

George went walking around the dungeon trying to find a way to escape. He found out that Shrek left the door unlocked, George tried opened the door but it was to heavy. He reached his arm out trying to grab Shrek's nokia to call Lord Farquaad. He managed to get the phone but it had no signal. George used to be in prison because he was convicted of a crime he didn't do. He tried to make a taser out of the nokia but a piece was missing, a piece of string. George was looking for a piece of string for an hour but got tired. He laid down and realized he had a shirt on. George cut a piece of his shirt and made the taser. It tried to use it but it exploded. George would have to make a new one.

Chapter two: never come back

George layed on the filthy ground waiting for the ogre to come back, but the ogre never came back. George was worried that he would never be found if the ogre died. George started to plan his escape. He thought if he made another taser that might blow up, he could put it against the door and escape. George thought that it was a great idea. He spent hours remaking the "taser" and when he succeeded he would escape. The next day Shrek as still gone so George put the "taser" against the door. It blew up and the door was knocked off its hinges.

George went through the door and saw Shrek's lair. He grabbed one of Shrek's knives and went out the door. He saw this big dome over the swamp and wondered what happened. He saw a paper on the hut's door and it said "By the time you are reading this, I Shrek have gone away and built this giant dome you are in, You have one day to hide from me, I have an axe and if I find you I will chop your mexican head off, the game starts now." Once George finished reading this he heard a faint noise rustling in the swamp. He started to climb a tree but realized Shrek could cut it down. George started to gather sticks and stones to make a weapon. He made an AK 47 out of the sticks and stones. He gathered small pebbles for ammo and began to plan his blueprint for his base.

Chapter three: Day one

George started to gather materials for his base. He went back in Shrek's hut and took a hammer and some nails. He started to take Shrek's hut apart, he took all of the wood and started building. He had this one technique because of how much fortnite he played. He started by making the outside walls so it would be harder for the ogre to get in.

George would have to dig a big hole in the ground for a trap door. George grabbed a shovel from Shrek's house and started to dig. He than put two sticks on the hole, then he put a tarp on the sticks and covered it with grass. So Shrek would fall into the hole. George started to make a fire as the night approached. George gathered straw to make a bed and put it on top of his tower until dawn approached.

Chapter four: The battle

George woke up to a loud noise and it was Shrek. Shrek was cutting down his tower, George climbed down to the trap and Shrek ran to George but fell in the trap. Shrek started to climb out of the trap while George ran away. Shrek's pants got caught on the sticks and pulled down Shrek's pants. George saw this and later saw Shrek's weiner.

George started to run and Shrek started to chase him. George realized he had to fight to escape so he fought. George started to shoot Shrek with his gun but it didn't affect Shrek. George throwed his knife at Shrek and almost killed the ogre. George told Shrek the only way for him to survive was to sing all star. Shrek sang "Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me

I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed

She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb

In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming

Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running

Didn't make sense not to live for fun

Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do, so much to see

So what's wrong with taking the back streets?

You'll never know if you don't go

You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play

Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid

And all that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder

You're bundled up now, wait till you get older

But the meteor men beg to differ

Judging by the hole in the satellite picture

The ice we skate is getting pretty thin

The water's getting warm so you might as well swim

My world's on fire, how about yours?

That's the way I like it and I never get bored

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play

Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid

All that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play

Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid

And all that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?

I need to get myself away from this place

I said yep what a concept

I could use a little fuel myself

And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming

Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running

Didn't make sense not to live for fun

Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do, so much to see

So what's wrong with taking the back streets?

You'll never know if you don't go (go!)

You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play

Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid

And all that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars break the mold

Chapter five: Shrek's death

Shrek didn't know what to do after because he let George go. His hut was destroyed so he didn't have a place to live. He kermitted suicide by lighting himself on fire.

THE END


End file.
